


Crowns

by SangriaKisses



Series: Nara Week 2020 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Nara Week (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: A Nara's hair was a known and familiar symbol.Prompt: Timeskip
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Nara Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nara week my deers! I was going to wait till day 7 to post this but uh it kind of works for today's prompt too! Yay!!! I've never done one of those 5 + 1 things so I hope that you enjoy it!

**1- Shikaku/Yoshino**

“I got you!” Shikaku announced proudly. He might be considered a genius and excellent strategist but Yoshino managed to always demand the best out of him when they sparred. Ever since they were younger she was always one of the best at evading him and managing to just escape his shadow possession. Whenever he did catch her it was cause for celebration.

Yoshino frowned, annoyed at being caught. She may not have plans to become some great shinobi like him but she always pushed him hard during training. This was to help calm her worries for when he left on missions. Knowing that he was at his absolute best, ready for anything helped quell some of the fear.

Her frown turned into a grin as she looked at him curiously.

“What?” He asked aloud seeing the change in her expression.

Her hand reached up to trail her fingers along his cheek and up to his hairline. Her nails scored across his scalp sending shivers along his spine.

“Your hair.”

“My hair?” He asked curiously, reaching up to touch at his head. 

“It must have gotten caught, your ponytail is coming undone.” She explained her hands working gently to remove the tie from his hair. Midnight locks fell through her hands and around his shoulders. 

Shikaku just stared as her fingers played through the strands her eyes filled with amusement.

“What’s with the fascination with my hair?”

“Don’t act surprised it's been like this since we were kids.” She’d only seen his hair down a handful of times and just like now she became enchanted by it. 

The dark locks gave his sharp features a sort of softness. She knew that a Naras’ hair was a familiar and known symbol of their family. It reminded her of the antlers of the deer that they cared for. His hair was strong and healthy. Very much like its owner. It annoyed her that her own hair wasn’t as well taken care of. Perhaps when she officially became a Nara she’d learn their hair care secrets. 

“I’m just not used to seeing it down. You look very handsome like this.” She shrugged but smiled at the blush across his cheeks. 

He caught her hand placing kisses on her palm. “Didn't realize how much you like it. Okay, for you I’ll leave it down more often.” She grinned biting her lip wondering if he knew how sweet the gesture was. Not just anyone got to see him like this. 

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair to pull him down for a kiss. The strands acting like a curtain around them.

Just another day with her Love. 

*

**

**2- Shikamaru & Temari**

The first time Temari saw Shikamaru’s hair down she stomped off in a rush leaving him standing there perplexed. It was early morning and she’d arrived at his home with little warning or notice. He answered the door with sleep still in his eyes and his hair loose around him. 

The view rendered her still and speechless causing her to forget just why she’d come by in the first place. 

“What’s going on Tem?” Shikamaru asked with a yawn scratching at his scalp. 

She felt her face heat up and looked away. “Uh..nothing I’ll see you later!”

He just watched confused as she ran off into the distance. He shrugged hoping that this wasn’t something he’d be punished for in the future. 

Temari couldn’t believe her reaction. It was just some hair. Why did it matter that it made the already attractive Nara even more so? Just because she could easily see herself running her fingers through those loose locks wasn’t a reason to react that way. 

She groaned shaking away images of sweat matted hair that fell around her as they kissed-

‘Stupid not so pineapple head ninja.’

*

**

**3- Shika & Tem**

“Damn it! Can’t you tie your hair up?” Temari demanded slamming her hands against the desk. 

Shikamaru looked up startled, pushing the long strands back. “What? Why? Does it bother you?”

“Yes, I’m not used to it down! It’s distracting.”

“My hair is distracting?”

Realizing what she admitted she stood up and gathered her things “Ugh, never mind.” She grumbled before she wrenched the ties from her own hair and dropped them in front of him. 

“I’m going to work from home today.” Shikamaru stared at her retreating form a soft grin across his lips. 

The next day he found a pack of hair ties on his desk. 

*

**

**4- ShikaTema**

Temari smiled to herself, tucking her head into Shikamaru’s neck. Soft strands of hair tickling her cheek. 

“Have I ever told you that I love your hair down?” She asked curiously her hands gently brushing stray hairs from his eyes. 

“Do you?” He asked with a grin. 

“Yes as much as I hate to admit it. You’re annoyingly attractive on most days but when your hair is down you’re pretty irresistible.” He just grinned in response before placing a warm kiss against her forehead. 

“I kind of had a feeling.” He admitted drawing her closer. His own face moving into blonde wisps. 

“Really?” She asked with an amused expression.

“You could barely look at me if it was down. It was kind of fun seeing you so flustered.” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t notice that I was wearing it untied more often?” Temari pouted, annoyed and embarrassed that he’d noticed. The soft kiss against her shoulder shifted her thoughts. 

Now that their relationship had changed she had unfettered access. She was the only one that would get to play with the strands and know the feeling of them through her fingers. 

“Fine you caught me. No more wearing it down in the village when I’m not here.” She demanded pushing a finger against his chest. 

Shikamaru just chuckled, pulling her in closer. “Same for you my love.”

*

  
**

**5- Shikadai**

“Ow. Mom it hurts.”

“Well if you could do it yourself correctly then I wouldn’t have to.” Temari explained and despite what Shikadai thought she was running the brush through as gently as possible. Her son's hair was naturally very thick and easily became tangled. She had to get hair care tips from Yoshino when she found out that she was pregnant. Knowing she would have to help her son with keeping up the tradition. 

Shikadai would prefer to keep it loose rather than tied up so tightly. It was boring and troublesome but he was sure that one day he’d miss having his mom brush his hair. 

“You have to keep your hair neat. A Nara’s hair-“

“Is a symbol of our clan and family.” He finished with a bored expression. 

“Yes but you, my little fawn, have the added title of being our prince. So your hair is like wearing a crown on your head. It represents the role you’ll one day step into as the Nara heir as well as the role you'll play in Suna. Wear it proudly son.” 

*

**

**5+ 1- Naras**

Temari leaned her head back enjoying the warm water that cascaded through her blonde locks. Shikamaru was sitting behind her and worked the shampoo into her hair massaging her scalp as he moved. The action caused her toes to curl beneath the water. 

“Mm… this feels amazing.” She sighed, sinking further into the water. Once her hair was thoroughly shampooed he began pouring the water back over. He watched as the rivulets trailed down along her neck, shoulders then down her spine. It created a golden waterfall along her back. 

Like him, she rarely wore her hair down in public. Even at home it would often be tied up or pulled away from her face. When it flowed down her shoulders so gently it always did something to him. 

He settled next to her in the bath before pulling her into his arms. Both of them with their hair wet and loose around them. 

She’d found a silver strand amongst raven tresses the other day. It was a stark reminder that they were older now. Neither of them lamented that fact. Rather they were thankful that they were able to grow old together. 

Temari’s fingers curled around a dark lock. Just as fascinated as she had been the first time she’d run her fingers through those strands. 

Shikamaru gazed at her affectionately layering kisses along the crown of her head. Those precious locks tangled in his fingers. 

“I love you Tem.” Her heart fluttered in a familiar beat. Through the trials and miracles of life their love endured. It would continue to do so even when all those threads turned silver. 

“I love you too Shikamaru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked it! I've been obsessed with the idea of hair down Shikaku ...ugh....and also Shikamaru one day being a silver fox! :D I have one more ficlet I could use for tomorrow and I don't know I have an idea for Shikamaru's bday but I don't know that I will be able to get it out in time. Either way, thank you all for reading my sweet fawns! Love you babeys!


End file.
